Sporting equipment is commonly protected by a cover when not in use. Several examples include covers for golf club heads, tennis racquets, and the like. The covers are offered for sale to consumers in a variety of designs, colors, and materials to distinguish the covers from other available covers. The covers are fabricated of a material, such as fabric, vinyl, leather, a knit, plastic, a composite, and the like.
Sportspersons have a tendency to personalize their equipment. This includes locating a cover or series of covers that compliment the personality of the sportsperson. The sporting equipment covers currently offered are manufactured using common production techniques resulting in a potential for two sportspeople having the same covers.
An exemplary method of personalizing a sporting equipment cover is to monogram the covers.
Therefore, a manufacturing process and resulting sporting equipment covers that are unique and personalized is highly desired.